ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Sobos
Welcome to Memory Alpha, Sobos! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the File:7526f695008e.jpg page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the editing guidelines, our point of view, copyrights and guidelines for proper etiquette. * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! -- 31dot (Talk) 13:59, August 6, 2009 :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Images Please review the image use policy, as personal images are not permitted. What is the purpose of this image? Depending on what that is, it would be better to have an actual name for this file.--31dot 15:14, 6 August 2009 (UTC) It might be a good idea to check and see if an image you want to upload exists already, as in the case of File:Culluh.jpg.--31dot 15:40, 6 August 2009 (UTC) :Please also learn to cite your images properly as well as give a proper description. — Morder (talk) 04:12, 7 August 2009 (UTC) :Again, check to make sure the file you uploaded doesn't exist. Also look at this to see the changes I've made to your image. Please learn to format properly. Respond here so that we know you understand our policies. — Morder (talk) 04:26, 7 August 2009 (UTC) :Please use the template when adding screenshots. — Morder (talk) 21:19, 7 August 2009 (UTC) ::Not only should you use the template noted above, but unless you start following the image policy that both people above have noted, every single one of your image uploads will be deleted, and if you continue this same behaviour after that happens, you may be blocked for a short period of time until you sit down and actually read and respond to comments on this talk page. -- sulfur 03:26, 8 August 2009 (UTC) All right I have deleted your most recent upload, as you have still failed to use the proper template as you have been advised to do. If you do not want future uploads deleted, please follow the correct policies. Please post on this page to indicate that you understand this.--31dot 18:18, 8 August 2009 (UTC) I have now blocked you for one day after your most recent upload of a duplicate file which again failed to use the proper template. If you read and acknowledge the above advice I will lift the block, however continued failure to follow our policies will result in longer blocks.--31dot 19:23, 8 August 2009 (UTC) :Since this behaviour has continued and you have not responded on this talk page (nor have you obviously read the Image Use Policy, you are getting another block until you take the time to a) read that policy, and b) respond here to acknowledge this. -- sulfur 14:49, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Please, activated my account. :Have you read the policy? Do you understand what you are doing wrong with your uploads and how to correct them? If so, then you will be unblocked. If you continue to not do things properly, then you will be blocked once more. -- sulfur 04:03, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Images Your latest upload, File:Jem'Hadar.jpg, once again, does not follow the image policy. I'm putting you on a 3 hour block until you respond here that you have read the policy. If you then continue to not upload properly (as examples above have shown you how to do), then the block will be even longer than before. -- sulfur 15:54, 16 August 2009 (UTC)